Aur Onnad Meren Estel! (Happy Birthday, Estel!)
by Beautiful-Chaos-Girl
Summary: March the 1st is Aragorn's Birthday. So how do you celebrate the birthday of a fictional character? throw them a fictional birthday party of course! So i did. it's fluffy and light and i hope it gives you warm fuzzies when you read it. Please R


**AN: According to a few reliable sources, elves celebrate the day of their conception because that's when they believe life begins. And instead of annual birthdays they celebrate the passing of ages.**

Elrond sat peacefully, lazily reading a book. Anyone else under those circumstances would have been fully relaxed, perhaps even slipping into slumber. But Elrond, though peaceful, remained alert. He had a young mortal in his keep and young mortals often choose the moment you are most at peace to come and disturb you. It's just the way they were. Sure enough…

"Ada! Ada!"

Marking his place, Elrond set his book aside and took Estel up in his arms. "What is it _ion nin _(my son)?"

"Mummy said it's going to be my birthday soon!"

Elrond furrowed his brow. "Birth-day"? The boy must mean the day of his conception. But he couldn't be celebrating that yet. He had only been with them a year.

"Are you sure, _tithen pen_?"

"Uh-huh! I'm going to be three!" he said excitedly, holding up three fingers for Elrond to see.

"Really? That's great" said Elrond, not really listening. Estel babbled for a while longer before wriggling out of Elrond's arms and bounding away to play elsewhere. Leaving his book behind, Elrond went in search of Gilraen.

Taking a deep breath, Gilraen closed one eye and steadied her aim. As she exhaled she loosed the arrow. With a whine it shot forward, lodging itself deep into the target. A few inches off centre. She dropped her arm, frowning a little in disappointment. She was notching another arrow when she heard Elrond call out her. She set the arrow back in her quiver and waited for him to approach her.

"Gilraen, Estel has just told me something curious. I think he may be confused about something you told him"

"And what's that?"

"Did you tell him something about a 'birth-day'?"

Gilraen smiled "Yes. I told him his birthday is coming soon. Three days away, on the first of March. What's confusing about that?"

The furrow in Elrond's brow deepened. "Don't you mean his conception day?"

Now it was Gilraen who was confused. "No, I meant birthday as in the day he was born. Estel was born two years ago on the 1st of March. Because it is the 1st of March in three days that is when we will celebrate him becoming another year older. Why would we celebrate the day of his conception?"

"Because that was when his life began…"

Gilraen smiled. "Maybe, maybe. But men celebrate the day that their children come into the world, not the day of conception. To be honest I couldn't even tell you the day of Estel's conception"

Elrond paused for a moment, processing this "Men have very different traditions to elves."

"No kidding. So… what are you going to do for Estel's birthday?"

"Me?!"

"Yes, you. I can't do it because…" Gilraen's smile faltered "I've received a message from one of the secret settlements. I'll have to be away for at least 5 days, so there's no way I'll be back in time for Estel's birthday. If you don't do it, Estel won't have a birthday this year"

"Gilraen I…." Elrond was about to say he had no idea what little boys wanted for their birthdays, that he had no time to organise something like that, that the whole thing would be an unmitigated disaster. Instead he found himself saying "I'd be honoured to give Estel his first elvish birthday"

Gilraen grinned and thanked him profusely. Elrond's smile froze on his face.

Elrond searched through the keep, looking for his sons. He needed some allies in this endeavour. He wondered how they would take the news. But when he found them, together in their room, he had a feeling they already knew. Mostly because Estel was sitting between them, telling them all about it.

"I'n gon-na be free!" Estel declared, holding up three fingers just as he had done with Elrond. This time he was met with concentrated enthusiasm.

"Really!?" cried Elladan

"Wow!" Elrohir chorused at the same time.

"Yeah! And Mummy says I's gon-na have a "nalvish" birthday this year!"

"'Nalvish'?" Elrohir asked, turning to his father with confusion.

"He means elvish. His mother has requested we throw him a birthday party, in order to make him feel at home here."

"Ooohh. Well I think that's an excellent idea. Don't you Estel?"

Estel giggled, bouncing and clapping his hands.

"I think that's a yes" Elladan said with a smile.

"Elladan, why don't you go and see that our soon to be three year old gets some dinner?" Elrond suggested.

Elladan caught the command behind the suggestion and hurried Estel out of the room. As soon as they were out the door, Elrond's smile fell.

"I can't believe I agreed! I have no idea how to do this!"

Elrohir put a hand on his father's arm "Ada, calm down! It's just a child's birthday celebration! Estel is only three years old; he will love anything we do for him"

"But I have no idea _what _to do for him"

"I believe we can help you there" said Elladan, who had slipped back into the room.

Elrond looked from one son to the other, seeing the calm glee in their eyes.

"Well alright then…"

Three days later.

Employing all the stealth training they had ever received, Elladan and Elrohir crept into Estel's room. They had to be as silent as possible, due to a certain little one's uncanny ability to sense their coming. Slinking round his bed, they leaned over his sleeping form. Catching his brother's eye, Elladan counted silently down from three, mouthing the numbers. On one they cried "Aur Onnad Meren Estel! (Happy Birthday Estel!)" and emptied the bags of confetti they had clutched in their grasp, showering Estel in tiny bits of paper. Estel woke to a blizzard of colour and the grinning faces of his foster brothers, their joyful chorus ringing in his ears. He squealed in happiness, launching himself at them both. They caught him together, falling to the floor and laughing, tickling and blowing raspberries on the ecstatic birthday boy. As they were tussling, Elrond came in, bearing a tray of food.

"If you lot don't settle down, our big three year old will never get his birthday breakfast."

Estel's head popped up out of the fray. He squirmed out of his brother's grasp, hurrying over to his Ada, regarding the tray with excitement and bewilderment.

"But Ada… I can't have breakfast in here. This is my sleep room"

Elrond grinned. "It's a special birthday treat _ion nin. _Just for today, you don't have to come to the dining hall for food. I have brought it to you, for you to eat in bed"

Estel's jaw dropped and he hastily clambered back under the covers, ready for his breakfast. Elrohir and Elladan joined him on the bed, sitting on either side of him. Elrond warned him to keep still as he carefully set the tray down on his lap. Pulling of the cloth, he revealed a tall stack of hot batter cakes, dripping in the syrup of the sugar maple and topped with foamy whipped cream. Estel's eyes were like dinner plates as he beheld the tower.

"And they're all for you, _tithen pen_" Elladan assured him

"Unless… of course… you want to share?" Elrohir hinted audaciously.

Estel drew his plate defensively closer and Elrond laughed while Elladan gave Elrohir a playful bat on the shoulder.

In no time, the once tall stack of hot cakes was just a few shreds of batter and a slick of syrup. Estel lay back on his pillows, patting his full stomach in sweet satisfaction. His mouth was ringed with shiny brown syrup and he had a thin cream moustache. Elladan smiled softly as he wiped his face clean.

Elrohir speedily cleared the dishes while Elrond proceeded to unveil another surprise.

"When I heard that it was going to be your birthday, I thought you'd better have something special to wear. So I had the tailors make you…." Elrond reached into the bag he'd brought with him, fishing out a fabric bundle "…this!"

As he finished his sentence he unfurled the bundle, revealing it to be a long flowing robe of royal blue, trimmed with white and silver. It was made of soft velvet, adorned with stars that shined when the light hit them. Estel looked at it reverently, hesitating to touch it. It was so much extravagant than anything he'd ever owned before. All his other clothes were earthy brown, black or green, made from rough rustic fabrics. He fingered the supple velvet, indulging in this new texture.

"Would you like to try it on Estel, or just cuddle it?" Elrohir asked teasingly.

Jolted out of his state of awe, Estel hastily pushed his covers aside, stumbling out of the bed. Elrond helped him into it, guiding his arms through the sleeves.

"You make a very handsome birthday boy, Estel. Very regal" Elrond said fondly. "Do you like your special birthday robe?"

"Oh yes! Thank you Ada!" Estel threw his arms round Elrond's neck, squeezing him tight. Elrond returned the hug, holding his beloved fosterling close. He kissed him affectionately on the head as he pulled away. He knew in that moment that he had made his little one happy, that his efforts had not been in vain. Estel spun, making the robe billow out. He rushed up to Elrohir and Elladan, shamelessly showing off. They showered him with compliments, making his eyes shine and smile stretch from ear to ear. He dragged his brothers all round the keep, seeking out people to show off for. Elrond watched him go, grinning as he watched many of his close friend's get ambushed by a three year old on a mission.

Elrond allowed Estel to indulge in the admiration for a while longer, until he saw who was coming up the path.

"Estel, there's someone come to see you!"

Estel paused mid spin. "Who's it Ada?"

"Why don't you come and see, _ion nin_?"

Estel rushed to the window, standing on tip-toe and craning desperately to see his visitor. But he was just too small to see over the ledge. Elladan lifted him up onto it and held him tight as he stared out.

" 'Eggylas!" Estel squeaked excitedly, squirming until Elladan set him down, blitzing through the keep and out the door.

"Who is "eggylas"?" Elrohir asked.

"That is Estel's rendition of Legolas, the Mirkwood prince. I sent word to the Greenleaf family as soon as we started planning, inviting them here for Estel's birthday festivities. I thought it would be a nice surprise."

Elrohir grinned "Poor Legolas! He's going to be lumbered with an earnest three year old whose head is rapidly becoming bigger than the whole of Rivendell!"

"And why not? It is his birthday after all" Elladan countered

"Indeed, I would be careful in your teasing Elrohir. I seem to remember a certain twenty year old who climbed up the tallest tree in the keep to inform everyone what a magnificent conception-day boy he was!"

Elrohir's cheeks colored while Elladan chuckled.

"Go on big head, go and give Estel some company"

Elrohir stuck his tongue out with deliberate immaturity, but complied. Elladan and Elrond followed behind, pausing at the top of the stairs to watch the scene unfolding before them.

Estel was hurtling towards Legolas, who upon seeing him had broken out into a wide smile and thrown his arms open, going down on one knee to receive the little Dúnedain. Estel barrelled into him and Legolas swept him up in a fierce hug. He spun him round and threw him up in the air, catching him with practised ease. Estel giggled in delight. Thranduil stood a little way off, watching the scene. He was holding a small box covered in gleaming green paper and fastened with a rich blue ribbon. Elrohir went to greet him, in a way somewhat more reserved than Estel and Legolas' display of affection. He laid a hand over his heart and bent deeply at the waist

"_Mae Govannen __Heru en amin _(well met/hello my lord) thank you for coming so far on such short notice. You and your son's presence here means a lot to Estel on his birthday"

"Well it wouldn't do to have Legolas missing the birthday of his very favourite little one, would it?"

"Not at all, _mellon nin._" Elrond said warmly, as Elladan greeted Thranduil the same way Elrohir had.

"Was the ride difficult, _Heru en amin_?" Elladan asked politely, as Elrohir took the package from Thranduil, rushing it quickly out of Estel's sight.

"Not very, Elladan, not very. Though Legolas chattered excitedly the entire time. He was bursting at the seams to be seeing Estel again. For him it has been an eternity since he last saw him."

Elrond smiled "Ah yes, I remember your last visit. I still don't think I've fully recovered from the panic I went through when Estel was lost"

"And yet the Valar were watching him the entire, conspiring for him and Legolas to meet. Two faster friends I have never seen. Let us hope it endures through the ages"

Elrond heartily agreed. Just as he was about to say something else, Estel ran past him, followed closely by Legolas, and interjected a comment of his own.

"Uncle Franduil! Look what Ada gaved me! A special birthday robe!"

Thranduil grinned at the rendition of his name "yes, I see. Very nice!"

"Estel, now that Legolas is here, do you think it's about time to play some birthday games?" Elladan asked, quickly interrupting anymore showing off.

Estel's eyes widened "Games?"

"That's right, _tithen pen_. We have invited all the children in Rivendell to come and play with you in the courtyard. Why don't you show Legolas the way and we can start?"

Estel grabbed Legolas by the hand and yanked him up the stairs, running through to the courtyard. Elrond led the others through, at a much politer pace.

Ten children sat waiting in the courtyard as Elrond, the twins and Thranduil came in. Among them Estel sat bouncing with excitement. Legolas sat beside him, looking slightly out of place in amongst so many little ones. While the boys and Thranduil took their seats with the other parents, Elrond stepped forward and clapped his hands, signalling for the children to pay attention.

He kept his explanations of the games brief, aware of the birthday boy's short attention span and growing restlessness. In no time at all, the courtyard was alive with noise and activity. They had races, played elf, elf, goblin, musical chairs, tag, pin the crown on the king and blind man's bluff.

"How is poor Legolas holding up?" Elrohir asked Thranduil, watching as the aforementioned prince groped around blindly with bound eyes, a dozen giggling children evading his grasp "not suffering to much is he?"

"No, not in the least. In fact, as much as he would protest otherwise, Legolas thoroughly enjoys such frivolous merriment. Partly because he delights so much in Estel's company but also because he is more of a child than he would care to admit. He is after all not quite 100."

Elrohir nodded in understanding "Best let him enjoy it while he can"

Thranduil watched his son play, his heart warmed "my thoughts exactly"

Elrond shouted to be heard over the commotion, bringing attention back to himself again.

"We'd like you to thank you so much for coming and helping Estel celebrate his special day. We'd like to invite you now into the dining hall where we will open presents and then partake of the feast our cooks have prepared just for the occasion. Parents are welcome, as well as children"

Estel hurried forward, Legolas in tow. The rest of the children followed behind him in an excited mass, the parents coming up behind. As Elladan and Elrohir came in, they spotted Estel taking his usual seat.

"Not there Estel. Not today." Elladan called.

Estel looked up at him in confusion.

"Today, you sit here, in the place of honour" Elrohir told him, motioning to the seat at the head of the table

"But… that's where Ada sits"

Elrond smiled "Not today Estel, _ion nin_. Today this is where **you** sit"

Estel seemed to surprised to move. Legolas took him by the hand and led him to the head of the table and Elrohir patted the seat, motioning for the tiny Dúnedain to sit. Slowly, reverently, Estel lowered himself into the seat.

"How does it feel Estel? Special?"

Estel nodded emphatically.

"Whose present would you like to open first?" Elrond asked as Elladan and Elrohir set the myriad of packages before him. Estel grabbed the biggest one, a large box wrapt in silver cellophane and decorated with gold stars.

"that's my one!" came a voice from the end of the table. It belonged to a little elfling girl called Celebrindal, one of the girls who was tutored along with Estel. After Elladan untied the ribbon, Estel tore through the wrapping and opened the box to reveal… a collection of coloured, interlocking building blocks.

"Wow!"

"Say thank you to Celebrindal Estel"

"_Rim hennaed _Celebrindal (Many thanks Celebrindal)" Estel said, just as he had been taught. Elladan handed him the next de-ribboned package. He tore into it, revealing… a soft toy horse. Estel squeezed him tight, calling out thanks to Adanion, the boy he trained on horseback with. By the end of the present opening Estel had received a set of wax crayons, three new tunics, one red one white and one green, several soft toys and a clay pencil pot painted many colours. He thanked his guests many, many times until he realized he still had two presents left to open. The one from his Ada and brothers and the one from Legolas and Thranduil. Elladan handed him the one from the Greenleafs first. Estel ripped through the wrapping to reveal a decorated safe keeping chest. He opened it and pulled out… a wooden whistle, fashioned in the shape of a bird. It hung on a rope, weaved from red and white thread.

"It's a "help I'm lost" whistle" Legolas explained. "You can keep it around your neck or in your pocket and if you should happen to get lost again, you can blow your whistle so people know where to find you"

"Legolas was up for many nights carving it and weaving the rope" Thranduil put in.

"You made it yourself, Legolas?" Elrond asked, obviously impressed.

Legolas blushed and said it was nothing, not really hard at all. He looked to Estel, who was still gazing down at the whistle in his hands. "Do you like it _Mellon nin_?"

Estel looked up and everyone saw that he had tears in his eyes. Elladan and Elrohir rushed to his side.

"What is it, _tithen pen_?"

"…Legolas…." Estel said, voice shaking and broken.

Legolas came to him. "I'm here Estel. What is it? What's wrong?"

Estel gave a colossal sob and threw his arms around Legolas's neck, thanking him profusely through his tears.

"Now…. Now…. I'll never get lost again!"

Legolas smiled tears of his own seeping down his face, remembering the boy's fear when he had found him, alone in the forest. "It's alright _Mellon nin_, it's alright. You're very welcome"

Before Estel could wipe his nose on his new birthday rode, Elrond quickly pressed a handkerchief into his hand. While he wiped his tears away Elrohir brought forth the very last present. The one from his Ada and brothers. It was wrapped in soft silk, not paper and Elrond urged Estel to be careful as he opened it. The silk covering fell away to expose… a gilded oaken picture frame, in which was set a painting. A portrait of Estel sitting on Elrond's knee, Elrohir and Elladan stood next to him.

"It's for you to hang above your bed Estel, so you can always look back and remember the family that raised you"

"But Ada… why will I have to remember you? I'll be with you forever"

Silence reigned for a moment. Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other and they both looked to their father. Saw the flicker of pain slice through his eyes; saw his smile falter just for a second. They wondered if Elrond would contradict their brother and if so what he would say...

Instead Elrond took a seat next to Estel and kissed his head, touching his cheek with affection. He then turned to the others and declared the feast could commence! Elrohir and Elladan breathed a sigh of relief but a measure of heaviness remained with them. Contrary to Estel's beliefs he would not remain with them forever. One day he would know who he really was and would have to leave. And, on a day even darker Estel would leave not only them but this world completely. They pushed that thought from their minds. Today was a day to focus on joy, not to mull over the tragedies to come.

Estel's eyes and smile got bigger with every new delicacy that was put before him. He ate strawberry jelly, black berry tarts, sugared pears swimming in chocolate sauce, apple pie and candied roses. His face was stained pink, black, brown and red. But then the cook unveiled his biggest surprise, something he'd been working on for days. He lifted the lid on the dish to reveal a mound of frothy pink foam, like a rosy cloud.

"What is that?" Elladan asked the cook

"Spun sugar, my lord coloured with distilled raspberries. My son calls it "cotton candy" because it's texture is like spun cotton"

Estel pinched off some and popped it into his mouth.

"How is it _ion nin_?"

"Yummy!" Estel cheered, grabbing a handful and stuffing it into his gob.

Elrohir tried some. "It melts on your tongue!" he said in surprise. Soon everyone was tucking into cotton candy, everyone had sticky fingers and stained faces. As the craze dwindled into relative silence, Elrond signalled for Elladan and Elrohir to darken the windows. They hurriedly complied. Children looked around in confusion. The room became dark and Estel clutched Legolas's hand in worry.

"It's alright, _Mellon nin_" he said reassuringly "it is simply your final birthday surprise"

Estel did not understand, at least not until light seeped into the room again, in the form of three tall candles, burning atop a richly dressed, multi layered, chocolate cake. At a signal from Elladan, the elves began to sing.

" _Oronnad meren allen  
Oronnad meren allen  
Oronnad meren Estel vuin_

_Oronnad meren allen _"

(Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Estel, happy birthday to you)

Elrond set the cake down in front of Estel and he saw that "Happy birthday Estel" was written in pink frosting.

"Make a wish and blow out your candles Estel"

Estel paused for a moment, face screwed up in thought. Finally his mind caught on something and he smiled. With one deep breath, he extinguished all three candles. The dining hall erupted in cheers and applause. Estel beamed.

Soon the cake was gone, the table cleared and the guests returned safely home. Leaving Elladan and Elrohir to organise the final clean up, Elrond took his little one up to bed. As he was tucking him in, a thought came to him.

"Estel… what did you wish for? Before you blew your candles out?"

Estel's face grew serious "I can't tell you Ada. Dan says if I tell you it won't come true"

"Ah _ion nin_. That is just a story. I promise you can tell me"

"I wished… I wished that you and Ro and Dan… that you'd love me forever"

Elrond's eyes shone as he regarded the dear little Dúnedain. He bent over and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Well _tithen pen_ you never have to worry that wish won't come true"

"Why not?" Estel asked with a yawn

"Because it was true even before you wished it." Elrond stood and snuffed out the lamp by Estel's bedside. As he went through the door he whispered "good night, my big three year old"

But he received no answer. For the big three year old was already far away in dream land.


End file.
